Where You Are
by Kirst
Summary: Its rated PG because of some hints of suicide all right attempted suicide. Its about Harry loosing someone very important in his life. Everything belongs to J.K.R. I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! all right please r/r


  
  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here

There were time when Harry knew that Hermione was right by his side.  
When I forget about my fears

He'd forget about all his problems and Lord Voldemort just for one minute.  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me

But then he realized that she was gone for good…  
and my hope seeks  
What the future will bring

He thought if he would just die now that he would be happier.  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me…   
  
Where you are

He knew she was up in heaven watching over him but he wanted so badly to hold her and to kiss her.  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again

He remembered how he used to breathe in time with her just to try to be one with her. Be her whole in every way possible.  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do

::FLASHBACK::

Harry stood under the moonlight holding Hermione as close as humanly possible. She seemed to be singing some muggle song called 'All I Have To Give'. All he knew is that he loved her and wanted to tell her. (whisper) "Hermione I love you with my heart and soul will you marry me?" "Harry of course I will I've been waiting for this day all my life. I love you too."  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free

They sat there for hours on end just staring at each other with huge grins on their faces.  
When I can be  
Where you are

::END FLASHBACK::

But now he knew he would never see her again until the day he died.  
  
And I can see your face

At the end of the night he would turn to his pillow and he could see her face every time he looked over. Ron and Sirius had tried to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. He just seemed to go deeper and deeper into depression.

  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Each memory seemed more and more nearer than before. Like he was about to die from loneliness. Yet G~d would not take him away from the pain he was going through.

Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything

He remembered how they had picked out there star. It had been a bright green star called Sirius. Now each time he looked at it he would start to cry. Knowing that she wasn't there with him.  
If I could just  
Be right there…

He hated her not being there and wanted to be with her so badly.  
  
Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again

That's it he thought to himself I'm writing Sirius a note and I'm taking my life away once and for all  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do

After he was done he could dance with her once again against the clouds. But this it wasn't with Voldemort he was going to commit suicide.  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free

He could all most taste her lips on his. All most feel her arms reaching out to him.  
When I can be  
where you are  
  


He was slowly fading out and dying, only a little more time now.

  
Then I will be free  
So take me where you are

He could feel his spirit lifting from him. How stupid could Ron and Sirius be they knew that he was unsafe yet they trusted him to live by himself.  
Now baby there were times when selfishly

They would probably consider himself selfish for doing this but he had too. He didn't want to live without Hermione. He could've gotten rid of many death eaters but never be satisfied. Not without her.  
I'm wishing that you are here with me

She Should be here soon or at least I hope she is. Please don't let this be hell. He silently prayed.  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see

He could see her in the distance but it was so far away. 'Harry I know you want me but I'm not sure if we can be in the same place it is up to G~d.' Oh no this is not happening it can't be happening. He thought to him self I'm going to be sent to hell!  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far

'He might send you back to Earth to live out your life to crusade against evil. Your time has not come to die yet Harry…"  
And anytime I feel alone

'But Herm I'm so alone.' 'I'll be there to guide you along and so will your parents in spirit.'  
I close my eyes and just be there…

'Just close your eyes and we'll be there Harry. I love you…'  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together

'But Hermione please let me stay with you I rather be here then down there. What do I have to live for?' 'If you don't go back Sirius and Ron will die by Lord Voldemort.'  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight

'Harry we will be dancing on your heart if let me stay there. Please go the world still needs you.'  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smilin back at me

Harry stood there and thought and then he smiled. 'I know you decision.' And she smiled right back at him and got ready to send him back down.  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day

Hermione may I kiss you before you leave. 'Yeah He says its ok. But it has to be quick or you won't be able to come back.'  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day

And for those five seconds Harry was in heaven. 'Hurry Harry Sirius is reading the note and about to call Ron. Please go now. I love you…'  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe

'Just believe in yourself Harry…'  
I'll always be waiting here

'I'll be waiting for you here the day you die.'  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe

As Harry came back to life he looked at Sirius ran up and hugged him. "Sirius I'm sorry it didn't help to make you worried I guess it didn't work." "Thank G~d All Mighty it didn't Ron was about to have a heart attack." "I saw Hermione and she told me to come back." And Sirius just smiled….


End file.
